Just One Date
by Pvt. Byron
Summary: Fang keeps insisting that Lightning go on at least one date with her. Flight with some other Pairings
1. Just a simple question

**AN: This is just something I came up with after realizing that most of the Flight fanfics are way too situated around drama so I thought maybe I should write a story that a little more relaxed but not so much that it's boring so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF13 nor it's characters but I do own a floating zebra named Charlie who eats rainbows…**

**Chapter 1: Just One Question**

**Lightning POV**

* * *

I am going to kill her. I swear to Etro and the divines that I will kill her. I will kill Fang if she asks me **that** one more time. I am currently sitting in my living room with the most annoying and determined person I know.

Here we go again it's all that comes out of her mouth when she starts a conversation with me.

"C'mon Sunshine it's not like I'm asking you to go and kill a Long Gui by yourself or anything." Fang says to me.

"You might as well have asked me to do that." I show my distaste for the subject through my annoyed facial expression.

"Light what so bad about it it's just a **date**?" That word is stuck in my head and keeps haunting me. Yea I know Fang has been asking me to go on a date ever since she decided to wake her lazy ass up from crystal stasis. We now live on a shore close to the crystal pillar, we called the town New Bodhum.

"Fang for the last time…I don't want to go a date with you or anyone for that matter." I scowl at her in hopes she won't see my slight hesitation in my voice.

"C'mon Light I promise me and you will have the best time." She grins at me in her typical way before continuing. "I promise to be a complete gentleman…or gentlewoman or whatever, you know what I mean."

I keep my composure on the outside but I'm smiling on the inside at the thought. I need to stay focused but before I get the chance to say anything I hear the front door open.

"Hey Claire I'm home." I hear Serah call from the hell right beside the living room. She walks in holding a shopping bag from Lenora Garage.

"I got your supplies from the store apparently Lenora was distraught about your order something about killing one of those giant turtle things." She finishes talking once she walks into the room looking around.

"Oh hello Fang, when did you get here?" I know what Fang will say next so I glare at her but she only smiles cheekily back at me before turning to face Serah.

"Oh I haven't been here to long there little Farron, I was just asking Sunshine here if she would go out on a date with me tonight isn't that right Light?" I cover my ears to avoid Serah squeal that would make a Behemoth King cringe.

Apparently Fang managed to cover her ears too. After about a minute, Serah finally stops squealing. "Oh my god Claire has a date!" She says in delight.

"Serah two things, one stop squealing or I'll put you asleep with a spell and two I never said that I was going out on a date." I say to her and she looks disheartened at this news.

"But Claire you have to go, I'm sure Fang would be really sad if you said no and I bet she really likes you isn't that right Fang?"

"Yea Serah I do like your sister a lot but alas she doesn't feel the same way so what's a gal to do." Wow Fang just wow this is just mean. She puts on a frown and a pout that looks cute and innocent but I know she's pulling Serah's leg.

"Claire now you listen to me right now!" Serah shouts a little too loud. "You shall accompany Fang on a date or so help me I will really get made and remember the last time I was mad!"

Oh gods that can not happen again, let's just say our old place used to have a flat screen TV. and no giant hole in the wall opposite from the TV.

Let's just say that she was mad about me working on my paperwork and not listening to her. The next thing I know I see a TV. flying halfway across the house. For a girl that's mainly bone she sure has a lot of strength.

"But-"

"No buts I mean it Claire you go or something bad might happen to you at night." She smiles evilly at me.

I loom at Fang who smiles at me before looking at Serah who stares at me as if saying 'do this or I kill you in your sleep' and people think I'm the scary one. Guess I have no choice.

"…fine." I say with little enthusiasm but Serah smiles and Fang walks over to me.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7:00 ok Sunshine." She says and I nod with uneasiness. I can't help but wonder what she has planned knowing Fang it might be a bit unusual. She heads for the door and opens it.

"Oh and Sunshine don't wear any makeup or anything flashy just come as your beautiful self but leave the uniform at home Ok?" She calls before exiting the house closing the door behind her.

My mouth hung open in disbelief that was the nicest thing someone has ever said to me. I could feel my cheeks get a little hot in embarrassment.

"Look who's blushing." Serah says and I quickly go back to my anger.

"How could you do that Serah?" I ask her showing little anger but more annoyance.

"Oh c'mon Claire I know you have a crush on her too. I see the way you look at her when she's not paying attention." I can feel my anger and annoyance go away.

W-what are you talking about?" Ugh stupid c'mon Light soldiers don't stutter.

"Light we are talking seriously here right now, you look at her with admiration and when she was gone she was all you would talk about."

"But I- we.." Shes got me there.

Now let's go pick out something nice but not flashy." She giggles and grabs my hand leading me up the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Well there it is hope you enjoyed it. If you did read and review or favourite it's up to you. So tell me what you thought and if I should continue. This was more like to see what people thought that why it's so short if you want me to continue I ill update often and with bigger chapters. Later fellow fanfictors.**


	2. The Date, The fun and the…Gorgonopsid

**AN: Whats up people this is Trentera, here to bring you another chapter of my story. So why am I still writing the intro I should be writing the actual chapter. **

**Disclaimer: This is here so angry people can't sue me…**

**Chapter 2: The Date, The fun and the…****Gorgonopsid**

**Fang Kagome: the continuation is right here friend :)**

**Dreamers95: In exchange for your cookie I shall give you this cookie I was just given oh and the continuation of this story**

**Light POV**

* * *

"Serah stop dragging me." Even at my words she continues to drag me up the stairs to get me ready for the date that I still can't believe I'm going on.

"Light this is no time to be slow or resist or do anything that you're prone to do." She lets go of my hand when we get to my room. "This is a time for action planning and doing hair."

"You are not touching my hair." I say in a low growl.

"Light don't worry about it everything will be fine." Yea everything will be just fine. Because it's not likely I'm going on a date with the only person I can't knock out with my fist. Think positive Light if she takes you to a cliff or something you can just push her off if she makes you to angry.

"Serah I don't want to go out with her. This is the first time I have ever gone out with anyone let alone another woman."

"Aww Claire c'mon I know she would be really sweet, so don't worry about it." Somehow that makes me feel a little better. "Plus she did call you beautiful and I'm sure deep down you like her too.

Ha me liking Fang that's just stupid I mean she annoys me, she teases me, she has really nice green eyes and her accent is se-ok enough of that.

Anyway here we are in my room that is pure white. I refuse to let Serah do anything to my hair after all Fang did say to go as myself so I'm just going to put on some decent clothes and that's it.

"Light I know what you're thinking about and no you can't just pull out something decent and throw it on." …Damn it.

"Oh and yea she does have nice eyes and her accent is quite unique." She says as she roots through my closet obviously looking for something I could where.

I don't know how she can read my mind so easily maybe I'm just simple minded or something.

I go over to the picture on my stand of me, Serah and our parents. Mom was very sick even when dad met her and dad was in the military.

When I was 12 my dad was killed one a raid of some terrorists trying to sabotage the Guardian Corps and my mother died a year later from her disease leaving me and Serah all alone. We didn't have our home and refused to be separated so we lived on the street till we were fostered and that's when I enlisted.

"There that's perfect Claire! Fang will absolutely adore you when you wear this." She says as she pulls out a blouse and a really nice skirt. To be honest I forgot I even had this outfit. The blouse was a powder blue colour that went nicely with the plain white skirt that would go down to my knees.

"So you just go ahead and try that on while I wait here." She says pushing me into the bathroom, handing me the outfit and closing the door. I sigh and do as I'm told because not doing that would result in something being broken.

* * *

As soon as I'm done putting the clothes on, I take a look at myself in the mirror. I think I look nice I don't know about beautiful but the clothes do look quite nice on me, I hope Fang likes them too.

Ok Light enough of these thoughts and emotions. You need to just stay cold and emotionless.

_You know bottling your emotions is not very healthy._

And what do you know conscious?

_Apparently a lot more than you._

Listen to me I'm having an argument with myself. This is crazy.

"Claire come on out it's almost 7:00 you've been in there for 30 minutes." I hear Serah call from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a sec." I pick up the clothes and put them in the laundry chute before opening the door to reveal a smiling Serah.

"You look Beautiful Claire, Fang will just love the outfit I know it." I can't share Serahs enthusiasm but something tells me I might actually have fun tonight.

"By the way Sazh says good luck tonight and then said something about crazy women finally realizing their feelings." Oh that's nice and-Wait what?!

"What do you mean Sazh says good 'luck' he knows I'm going out on a date with Fang?!"

"Yea he called wondering what we were up to and so I told him you and Fang had a date tonight."

"Does anybody else know?" I ask worriedly.

"Oh just Hope and Snow both were happy you two were going out and Hope said try not to punch Fang in the face." I smirk at this that kid knows me so well.

"Oh and him and Vanille have their first date tomorrow." I can't help but smile more widely at this I had a feeling they liked each other.

"Well it's about time for Fang to show up, any idea where she's taking you?" I shake my head no.

"Well wherever it is I'm sure you will have a good time." I try to cut her off there but she continues, "Then your kiss, date for awhile, then get married, then kids-"

"Woah slow down Serah it's just one date it's no big deal and by the way where exactly did you think these **kids** were going to come from?"

"…" She stares out into space obviously thinking hard on the topic. "Wait aren't there genes that you can take from two people to impregnate someone?"

"Yea so who would be the mother, me or Fang?" Yet again just silence no answer just silence-BANG!

Bloody hell who the heck put a birdbath in the middle of the walkway?!" And count on Fang to make the loudest possible way to pick someone up for a date.

"Well Claire looks like your date is her." I sigh and pout at her.

"Do I really have to go?"I already know the answer but it doesn't hurt to try.

"Sure Claire you can just stay home."

"Really?" I brighten up immediately at hearing her say that.

"No not really now get the heck out and don't come back till the end of the date! She opens up the door and effectively throws me out of it before slamming it shut.

My eyes first turn to the smashed birdbath on the walkway and grass and that's when I saw Fang. I swear my heart was beating so fast I thought I would die.

Fang was wearing a nice blue tank top with a black vest and some casual dress pants. I couldn't help but stare she looked so-

"Hey Sunshine you know it's quite rude to stare now I know it's hard all the women want some of Fang." She then does a ridiculous pose and I blush just a tiny bit and attempt to hide it.

"S-Shut up Fang." C'mon Light stay composed remember no stuttering no staring and no stupid blushing and ready go.

"Well anyways you look beautiful but then again you always do, is that a new outfit." I swear she's doing this just to annoy me.

"No it's not new I've had it for awhile." And it's not like I can be mean or punch her cause it never works anyways. God Fang what do you see in me anyways.

"Well it looks really nice on you Light, so are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Well let's go then." She says as she leads me down the road towards the way out of town. Somewhere along the way she grabs my smaller hand in her bigger one. Somehow I couldn't stand to care because it felt nice to hold her hand…Oerba Yun Fang what are you doing to me?

* * *

"Well here we are Sunshine." She says as she leads me to a small clearing with a grassy hill filled with flowers.

"So Sunshine I figured its summer and it's nice outside so why not a picnic?" As we get to the top of the hill I see that she had set up a nice blanket and some picnic baskets.

"Fang…thank you it's beautiful out here."

"Yea it is and it's pretty peaceful too." Hearing that suddenly reminds of the dangerous monsters.

I let go of her hand and kind of regret that move but than turn to face her.

"What happens if something attacks us I don't have my sword and you don't have your spear?" I say trying to stay calm but can't help but feel worried.

"Oh don't worry it's perfectly safe." Just then a Gorgonopsid walks right beside Fang and tilts its head in curiosity. Without looking Fang effectively punches it in the side of the head before looking at me and smirking nervously. Safe to say that Gorgonopsid is going to have a headache.

I look at Fang with my best 'what the heck face' and she only laughs. Something tells me this is going to be a very long date.

"C'mon Sunshine let's just enjoy ourselves." Fang says as the beast she just whacked, walks in circles and is wobbling back and forth like it can't tell which way is up.

"Fine but if we get eaten I promise you that I will personally hit you every five seconds in the after life." She smiles widely at me which means she didn't take me seriously. We both sit down comfortably on the blanket.

"There's the Sunshine I know and love." Did she just say she loves me? No of course not it's just a figure of speech right?

"I brought some sandwiches and some salads and for dessert…" She pulls a box from behind her back and hands it to me. "Caramel chocolates." She finishes and I stare at her like a dumbstruck moron.

"Y-you remembered that caramel chocolates are my favorite?"

"Yea of course Light you told me back when we were L'cie. I always enjoyed talking to you back then and even now." I can't help but smile really big. I also can't help but give her a hug.

"Thank you Fang that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She hugs me tightly.

"It was nothing Light really." I finally stop hugging her realizing that I have been hugging her for a minute or two.

I sit next to her and wonder how this woman could make me fell so different than everyone else in my life yes even Serah. I think I might be in love…

* * *

**AN: Well that's where I am going to end it hope you enjoyed it and thank you for those who reviewed, followed and even favorite the story :) later fanfictors.**


End file.
